


Connection Errors

by Thegoddamn_hero



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Camgirl Reader, College AU, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Professor Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: College is supposed to be a wild time, but you were in debt and rather get paid for being wild. You started camming while balancing your studies, but then you find out your favorite teacher is your biggest fan.





	1. Error

**Author's Note:**

> Born from headcanons that my friend Mel and I were talking about!! Get ready for an inappropriate relationship and Jack being a creep in general!!

The words  _Computer Programming Basics_  seemed to taunt you as you struggled to get your program running. You pressed the tiny green play button, muttering a curse under your breath as the bright red error message flashed across your screen. You raised your hand, tapping your toe impatiently as you waited for your professor to make his way to you.

"What's wrong?" 

You hummed and looked up, gesturing to your screen and giving your professor a confused look. He was an attractive man, probably pushing his late thirties, but that didn’t bother you much. His breath was soft and warm against your neck as he looked over your code, your legs squeezing together instinctively, your breath hitching slightly.

"I have no idea why you are having an error. Everything looks good. Let me take a better look at it after class, okay?" 

You nodded and stood up, pulling your gray uniform skirt down as far as you could before you walk towards his desk to get a copy of the correct code to do over. You swallowed the lump that was growing in your throat, his eyes following you as you settled back into your seat. You wanted to make sure that it wasn't a dumb mistake you made and started going over your code. The bell rang and you sighed unable to find the mistake that was causing the error.

 You took off your uniform cardigan and draped it over the back of your chair, unbuttoning the top few buttons of your button-down shirt trying to get more comfortable. 

"So, let's see what's wrong with your code," Jack said, rolling his chair towards you and you moved over to give him room.

You watched as his tongue caught between his teeth, his brows scrunched up as he concentrated on his task. You leaned over and watched as he highlighted sections and changed it, deviating from the code on the paper and running it again. The error message disappeared and you sighed, moving closer to see what he changed.

"Mr. Lawerance, I honestly have no idea what I did to ruin the code." You sighed, leaning back and pushing yourself away.

"I don't know either, maybe I wasn't your fault. Do you want to try again on my computer?" He asked and you nodded, smiling as he got up, his eyes lingering on the exposed skin of your open shirt.

he came back with his laptop and opened a new program, letting you work and sitting next to you. You took a quick glance at his computer screen, the opened tab peeking out from behind the one you're working on caught your eye.  _College Slut..._ it cut off and you desperately wanted to click it to see what he was watching in his spare time.

"Um...actually, would you mind if come by tomorrow to do this? I completely forgot I have an exam." You asked and he nodded, letting you get up and pass him to get out.

You felt Jack's knees brush against the back of your thighs and let out a shaky breath. You grabbed your things and said a quick goodbye before running out.

**

You positioned your camera and laid back against your pillows, pulling out the assortment of toys that you were going to use for tonight's show. You waited until there was a healthy number of viewers before pulling the large rainbow-colored wheel onto your bed, sitting on your knees as you played with the hem of your large shirt. Even though you were streaming almost every night and your room had a pretty hefty price to get in, you got nervous before a show started.

"Hey, guys! Surprise show tonight!" You said, smiling as you read the comments that streamed past the broadcast.

"Sorry that the stream is a little late. I had to hang back after class for extra help and had to study for my engineering exam, but I'm here!" You said sitting back and laughing as a string of comments asked if you fucked your professor.

" No, I actually went for help. I would though, he's pretty hot." 

"Thank you, Daddy. Let me shoot you a message real quick." You said, smiling as the user using the name  _Computer_Daddy_  send you a large tip of five hundred bucks. 

You sent a simple thank you message to them before you pulled your large shirt off over your head. A flood of tips came in as you ran your hands over your stomach, dipping into your red lace panties and laughing as you pulled it away.

"Let's start! Once we get to 100 tips, I'll spin the wheel and do whatever the wheel says.  Computer Daddy gets to pick what toy I use, so let me get them out for you to pick." You said, setting your toys up on the bed and motioning to them like one of those women on a game show.

You wait for the user to give you an answer and smile, picking up the obnoxiously yellow dildo and wiggling it around.

"This is my favorite, it's obnoxiously yellow but it fits me just right.." You said, pulling your panties off and laying back. 

You let out a shaky breath as you gently circled your clit with your fingers, your eyes fluttering shut and a soft moan passing your lips. The tip noise drowned out as you focused on the tingling that crept up in the pit of your stomach. You opened your eyes, reading the chat and blushing.

"You guys want to skip the wheel? I can do that." You smiled, moving the wheel onto the floor and kneeling on your bed. 

"I honestly need a good fuck." You laugh, biting your lip as you positioned yourself over the dildo and slowly sank down onto it.

"Oh god..." You moaned, lowering yourself so you were flush with the base of the toy.

You moved slow, the feeling of being exposed to hundreds of strangers on the internet made you slightly dizzy with the thrill. You read the chat as it passed, Computer_Daddy was sending you quite large tips and you felt the need to please this generous stranger. 

"Thank you,  _Daddy_. I'm gonna message you something special after my show." You purred, moaning as the toy rubbed you just the right way. You let out a loud moan, whimpering as you squeezed your thighs together and took heavy ragged breaths through your mouth, gasping as you fell apart. There was a flood of tips as you laid back, lazily pulling the toy out and licked it clean.

"That was so good. I think I might have another one in me." You said, setting the toy down and sucking your fingers into your mouth and circling your clit. 

You felt exposed and vulnerable, but that only turned you on more. Your fingers worked quickly and soon you were letting out a strangled whimper as you let the strong ripple of pleasure from your orgasm rip through your body. You laid back and tried to catch your breath, letting your leg dangle over the side of your bed as you mindlessly rubbed yourself in soft circles.

"I'm just dazed now." You giggled, sitting up and reading the chat. 

There were comments about how hot the show was and how they wanted to be there to help you. You gave them pretty standard responses thanking them, but the fact that Computer Daddy had tipped just over three thousand dollars made you a bit absent.

"Guys, thank you so much for joining me tonight. I had such a great time and my body feels like jelly right now. See you next time!" You threw a kiss before ending the stream and pulling your shirt back on and dropping the unused toys in the clear plastic bin at the foot of your bed.

>Hey Dude! Thanks so much for tipping me so much! If you want a private show, just tell me a time and date.

< I just thought that I would be nice to give you some extra cash since you're in college! Don't worry about a private show, I enjoy your public ones.

>Well, you have two private shows available to cash in from me. We can just chat if you don't want the sex part! 

>You should get some rest if you have an exam. You should try and do a show while you're class. That would be hot.

<I'll wait until in my programming class since I can bring my laptop and it's more secluded.

>Have a great night, Sweetheart! 

<You too!

You close your computer and sigh, thinking about how you were going to get away with a cam show during class. Nobody really paid attention to anything around them, but the possibility of Jack catching you make you shiver just thinking about it. You didn't think he would get mad, he would probably watch the show happening live from his desk. You shook the thought from your head and climbed under your blanket, thinking about how you were actually going to go through with it.


	2. Shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fulfill the stranger's request for a public show during class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to delete this chapter and start over bc I feel EXPOSED posting this!!

 You smiled as you walked into class, sitting down and setting your bag down on your desk and pulling out your laptop. You looked around and let out a sigh of relief as only three other students came in, sitting off to the side where they really could see you. You logged onto your account and sent out a notification that you were going live soon. You heard someone's phone buzz and looked around, placing your laptop on the ground and sliding your panties down discreetly and stuffing them into your bag.

You looked around again and pulled up the chat on your phone, watching as familiar names asked what was happening streamed in. You told them that you were doing a public show in class. You smiled as Computer_Daddy sent you a hundred dollar tip, a message appearing from him.

> I see you took my request to heart. 

< Yeah! I hope you enjoy the show.

You settle back into your chair, raising your skirt up and smiling as you opened up your code and looked up at Jack, who was busy typing away on his laptop.

Half an hour. That's how long your show was going on for. You were a mess, legs shaking as your eyes fluttered shut and you bit down on your knuckle to keep quiet. You tensed up, making eye contact with Jack and a smug smirk crossing his face as you fell apart. You let out a gasp and look around, a few confused looked were thrown at you but you just waved it off. You pulled your skirt down and sucked your fingers clean, tensing up as a heavy hand landed on your shoulder.

“You're coming after class, right? I think I may have figured out what happened with your code, I want to go over it with you.” Jack said, his breath on your neck making you shiver.

“Cool. Did I screw it up?”

“A little bit, but I'm not going to lower grade after that little show you just put on.” 

“Oh my god. I''m sorry, sir.” You said, closing your laptop with your foot and looking up at him.

“Maybe next time you should pick a desk that's not facing my desk, I can see past the wires.” He said, patting your shoulder while you slid down your chair and tried to cover yourself up. 

The bell chimed and you looked around as everyone shuffled out. You waited until Jack closed the door and locked it behind him, giving you a smile and dragging a chair next to you.

"You can put your panties back on if that would make you comfortable," Jack said and you gave out a shaky laugh, taking your panties out and slipping them back on.

"You're not mad that I just...you know, in the middle of your class." You asked, staring at Jack and smiling as he shrugged.

"Why would I be mad? I just watched you get off while staring right at me, I'm flattered." Jack said, smiling at you before pulling up your code and working.

You had to admit, it was pretty hot that Jack watched you do your show as well as enjoyed it from his desk. It was probably even hotter that he was comfortable with going straight into Professor mode even after what he witnessed. You leaned over and watched as he highlighted the top few lines of the coding.

"You forgot to implement the correct package, so that's pretty much the cause of your error. But then you also did something weird here." He said, pointing to a huge section of code underlined in red.

"That was just me fucking around, trying to fix it myself." You admitted, reaching over him to delete the section and running it again.

You let out a sigh of relief as it ran without errors, smiling at Jack and putting your hand up for a high five. He laughed and gave you a high five before getting up and heading to his desk.

"I'm surprised that you actually did a cam show in class. You're usually so shy and quiet, it's weird seeing outside being so bold." He said and you looked up, the look of confusion must have been clear.

"Cam show?"

"Yeah, you think I didn’t see you put your open laptop on the ground before you started touching yourself."

"I mean, I have to get money somehow to pay for school. Might as well do something I would do normally to get the cash. My naked body is streamed on most porn sites and I  allow it, I'm not that shy." 

You felt a little weird opening up about your cam girl career to a professor, but Jack was pretty chill about the whole thing and you didn't mind it. It was nice to talk about it with someone who wasn't going to yell at you for the decision.

"I understand that, but just be careful. I mean, if you tried to pull that in another class you could bet your ass that you'd be kicked out and probably arrested." Jack said, gathering his things and walking with you to the door.

"Thanks, Mr. Lawerance. Hey, would you mind driving me to my dorm, it's raining." You asked and he nodded, letting you walk out first before locking up the classroom and leading you to his car.

**

> I loved the show today!

< Thanks! I got caught and I have to say, I loved every minute of it.

> Your teacher caught you?

< Yup! He was chill about it though.

>Would you mind doing a private show tonight? I had pretty weird day and I kinda just want a release

< I don’t mind at all! Do you want me to use any specific toys?

>What ever makes you feel the best. Can you call me Daddy?

< Yeah!

 You turn on your cam and invite him into the room. You get up to grab your vibrator from your dresser and sit back on your bed.

“I hope you don’t mind if I don’t show my face. I feel kind of weird on cam.” He laughed and you smiled, his voice sounded familiar.

“That’s fine.” You shrugged, pulling your shirt off and kicking off your sweatpants.

“Sorry that I’m not in a sexy outfit. I was watching tv.” You said, laying back and rubbing yourself over your panties.

“Fuck… it’s okay. I like that you're not all made up for me.” He groaned, rubbing the growing bulge in his boxers.

“You can take it out, Daddy. I wanna watch you…” You said, biting your lip as he pulled himself free, the tattoo on his wrist flexes as he gave himself a stroke.

“You like it, Princess?” He asked and you caught yourself staring.

“Yes, Daddy.” You breathe out, pulling your panties off and absently rubbing at your clit.

“You’re so hot, Princess. Make yourself cum for me…” He breathed out and you eagerly nodded, turning your vibrator against your clit and letting out a gasp.

Within minutes you were a mess, spurred on by the stranger’s dirty talk and instructions. You watched as he touched himself, the obscene moans and curses that spilled from his lips made you feel dizzy. You let out a high pitched whine as you came again, legs shaking and you pulled your vibrator away. You watched as he groaned, thick ropes of cum coating his hands and he gave himself a few final strokes.

“That was good. Really, really good.” You said, taking deep breaths and you watched him clean himself up.

“Thank you, Princess. That was…intense.” His chuckle made you smile as you leaned over to grab your shirt off the floor.

“We should do that again sometime. Your moaning was really hot.”

“Thanks, you should get some rest. You must have homework or something to do.” 

“Yeah, um…have a good night!” 

He dropped out of the room and you grabbed your clothes and vibrator before heading to the bathroom. You sighed as you turned on the water, letting the tub fill up with hot water. You dropped a bath bomb into the water, watching as water fizzed and became a light pink, the scent of roses filling the room along with a hefty amount of steam. You slipped into the water, the temperature of it was probably way past a safe one, but you felt your body melt until all your bones felt warm and all tension dissolved from your muscles.

You closed your eyes and let out a long sigh, sinking as far as you could in the small tub, your knees poking out above the water as you slid down so your neck was under the warm water. You looked up as the door opened, your best friend and roommate came in, handing you his phone.

"I called your number and some guy named Jack answered it. Talk to him."  He said and you smiled at him.

"Hello?" 

"Oh, you left your phone in my car. I can drop it off at your place." Jack said, his voice sending a shiver down your spine despite the heat of the water.

"It's really late already. You can stop by tomorrow."

"Alright then. I'll call your boyfriend when I'm outside, have a good night!" 

You were going to correct him about the whole boyfriend comment, but he already hung up. 

"Rhys, you scared the hell out of me. It's my teacher, he gave me a ride here because it was pouring out. I left my phone in his car."

"Sorry... I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for ice cream and he answered the phone. I don't think I've ever run so fast to find you in my life." He laughed, taking his phone back and combing his hand through his hair.

"Ice cream does sound nice, though. After my bath?" You said, smiling up at him as he agrees.

Rhys was easily topped your list of people you cared about, which happened to be a very short list. He was your friend since you were young, growing up down the street from daycare to senior year of high school, so when you both were accepted to Hyperion University you jumped at the chance to be roommates. He was majoring in business management and programming and you were majoring in cyber security, so you always joked that you could start up an impenetrable business together. 

"Also, your show last night made you over four thousand dollars. How exactly did you do that?" Rhys asked, leaning against the doorframe as he scrolled through his phone.

"Some guy, calls himself Computer Daddy, was very generous. He tipped me another thousand during my surprise show." You shrugged as if it was no big deal that some random guy paid you more than you'd make in a normal week by himself in two days.

"Keep doing whatever you're doing then. At this rate, you're going to be able to pay off your tuition in a few weeks." Rhys said, leaving you to have your bath in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr : [no-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com)
> 
> And I just wanted to say that I appreciate all the responses to the first chapter as I was hesitant about posting this story! Feedback and comments are literally my fuel to continue writing and I really do want to create something that you will enjoy! That begin said, please feel free to request ideas!


	3. Porn Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to come together, while your moral code falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter bc I didn't want to rush into the actual fun part of the story!! Get ready for even more awkward interactions!!

"Your teacher dropped this off," Rhys said, tossing your phone on your bed as you stretched.

"Thanks, Vaughn is coming over today, right?" You asked, grabbing your phone and plugging it into your charger, flicking through the notifications that filled your lock screen.

"Yeah, he's ready to make a spending plan for the month. Computer Daddy is giving him a field day with all that money." Rhys said, sitting on the edge of your bed and running his hand over your thigh.

You smiled and rubbed at your eyes, the light streaming in from the windows were a little too bright to be comfortable. Rhys took notice and stood up, fixing your curtains so the light wasn't beamed straight in your face. You gave him a thumbs up and he patted your leg before leaving.

"Get dressed! Vaughn is coming in like half an hour and you're naked!" Rhys called out and you rolled your eyes.

At this point, Rhys had become an extension of yourself, nothing off limits to either of you. He would monitor your shows, weeding out creeps from the chat so you didn't have to. Growing up you were in love with him, trying to steal his attention and flirting with him ever chance you got, but once you realized how...messy relationships were, you decided to let him into your life without the restrictions of being a couple. 

You stood up, stretching and humming as a satisfying crack vibrated up your spine. You pulled on the baggiest outfit you possible could find, the oversized bright yellow Hyperion University Mathletes shirt you stole from one of Rhys and Vaughn's competition fell past your knees and Rhys' old sweatpants were too long. You shuffled to the bathroom to brush your teeth and try to fit your hair into a manageable mess. 

"Sleeping beauty comes out of her sleep to look like a toddler wearing her dad's clothes." Rhys joked, handing you a cup of coffee as you curled up on the couch.

"I guess you're my dad now, Rhys. These are your clothes." You smiled as he lifted your feet and placed them in his lap, settling his laptop on you.

"Hey, guys!" Vaughn called out and threw a thumbs up from your position on the couch.

"I see that it's money management time," Vaughn said, giving you a fist bump when he passed by.

"Yeah! I got a lot of money and I want to see how much money I can spend on cute outfits." You said, turning on the TV as Rhys got up to work with Vaughn.

You didn't care much for the business part of camming, too much calculations that you were bound to screw up. You were content being the talent and having your two best friends working being the scenes. Rhys and Vaughn enjoyed it too, getting some nice rewards for their hard work.

"Holy Shit!" You heard Vaughn yelled, making you curious.

You stood up and brought you now cooled down coffee to the kitchen. The table was already a mess of colorful spreadsheets and post its.

“Why are you yelling?” You asked, sitting down and looking at Rhys who laughed awkwardly.

“Daddy sent a dick pic,” Rhys said, turning his laptop around.

“The dude also sent you another hundred bucks and a cute message. _I can’t stop thinking about your moans,_ _Princess._ _You’re so beautiful._ ” Vaughn said, making you blush.

“And look, you too match!” Rhys said, pointing to the bright yellow shirt that he was wearing, the same logo sprawled across his chest.

“Shit… That means who ever Daddy is lives near us. What if he finds me?” You sighed, typing a response to his message.

_>  _ _We can play together tonight, Daddy. I love watching you cum._ _< 3 _

“Maybe he can be your real-life sugar daddy! You can have sex and get paid!” Rhys said, smiling at you as you flipped him off.

You looked down and smiled as you read Daddy’s new message.

_<  _ _I’d love that,_ _Princess_ _. See you tonight, then?_

_>  _ _Yeah! What time should I come on?_

_<  _ _How about 6? You probably don’t want to waste a Saturday night watching an old guy like me jerking off._

_>  _ _6 is perfect! And I’d love to spend my night watching you jerk off,_ _hearing you moan about how I’m a good girl._

"Alright, so I have a private show set for six with Daddy. Let's make some money, boys!" You said with a smile, drinking your cooled down coffee and watching as they passed each other papers.

"Alright, from the look of things, you have three thousand going to the school fund, two thousand for the bills and emergency fund, and about five fifty for the cam fund," Vaughn said, sliding the sheet for the month towards you.

"Our emergency fund has over ten thousand dollars in it, can we change how much we put in?" Rhys asked and you laughed, shaking your head.

"No way! Ten grand isn't going to cover one night in the hospital, we need the money in there." You said and Rhys sighed.

"Dude, you can spend money the way you want when you start whipping your dick out for strangers," Vaughn added and you laughed, Rhys' face turning a bright pink.

"Fine! We'll keep the plan..." He mumbled, looking away from the two of you.

***

You sat on your bed, takeout container balanced on your stomach as you idly picked at it. The fact that whoever this guy was either worked or was a student at Hyperion made you a little uncomfortable, but with the money, he was willingly giving you, you weren't going to block him. You had taken off the baggy sweatpants, leaving on the Mathletes shirt and putting on a pair of lacey black panties. He said he didn't like you made up, but the panties were subtle and sexy.

< _Hey, Princess. I hope I'm not ruining your night._

_> I've actually been waiting for this all day..._

You invited him into a room, placing your food on your dresser, making sure to bend over far enough to tease him. You heard him laugh and gave him a shy smile, playing with the hem of your shirt and taking a deep breath.

"You're on the mathletes team?" He asked and you shook your head, smiling as you pushed your hair back.

"No, my best friend is. I stole one of the shirts." You said, watching as he settled back into his chair. You could tell he was in a classroom and you cursed in your head. He was a professor.

"You had the same shirt on in your picture, are you on the team?" You asked and he laughed, the sound a deep rumble that made you bite your lip.

"You can say that. I should punish you for stealing from my team, Princess. Bend you over my knee, spank you until you learn your lesson." 

"Oh my god..." You breathed out, the image of Jack bending you over his knees made you squeeze your knees together.

"Wanna be a good girl for Daddy?" 

You nodded and he let out a chuckle. You watch as he undoes his jeans, shoving them down before sitting back.

"Turn around, ass in the air. I want you to spank yourself, Princess." You quickly got into position, bunching your shirt up around your waist and waiting for further instruction.

"Five on each cheek, say thank you after every spank." 

You listened, variations of "Thank you Daddy" falling from your lips like a chant. Your hand stung with every spank, your ass red from the impact, but the hums of approval made you desperate. He could probably see how your panties were sticking uncomfortably to your body, it made you embarrassed how on you got, but didn't care about this point.

"I wish you could punish me, Daddy..." You said, whimpering as you sat down and waited for more instructions.

"Fuck...I wish I could too, Princess. I wish I could touch you, make you moan so loud while I make you cum. I wish I could kiss those pretty lips, leave you breathless."

You zoned out, stared at the screen for a few seconds, completely spaced out. His voice was familiar and you started to piece things together. You didn't have to pretend it was Jack because you were pretty sure it was him. Everything made sense for it to be him. He knew it was cam show yesterday, not a guess, he  _knew_ it. The  _college slut_  video on his laptop, there were hundreds of videos streaming on porn sites of you with that title.

"Hey, you alright?" You looked up and smiled, shaking your head.

"I'm sorry, I...I'm not feeling well. It must have been my dinner." You said, trying to act normally.

"Alright, Princess. You go feel better. Drink lots of water, it will help flush your system."

"The show..."

"It's alright. We can try again another time."

"I'm sorry. Have a good night!" You said, watching your screen as he signed off before screaming and throwing your pillow across the room.

Rhys ran in, throwing the door open and breathing hard. He looked at you with wide eyes, the look of terror made you open your arms for a hug. He walked over, letting you wrap your arms around his waist.

"What happened! Are you okay?" He asked and you looked up at him, shaking your head.

"I don't want to cam anymore, things are weird now." You said, leaning into Rhys as he sat down next to you.

"Did that guy do something that made you uncomfortable?" Rhys asked, wrapping his arm around you and rubbing your shoulder.

"No, but uh... who are the teachers of nerd club?"

"Lawerance and Katoa. Why... wait, one of them is Daddy?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure it's Jack. I told him that I didn't feel well so I could end the show early." 

"I mean, it's not that bad."

"Rhys, I've been calling the one professor I actually like Daddy and I literally just spanked myself for him. I want to explode." You huffed, the reaching up and touching his cheek before giving him a soft kiss.

"You have to figure this out with me, Rhysie. Get the alcohol and get Vaughn over here." You said, patting his cheek and smiling.  

Rhys smiled and stood up. It was 6 pm on a Saturday, there was bound to be a party happening somewhere on campus. If that failed, a little flirting could easily get you into one of the more exclusive clubs in town.

"There's a party at August's place, wanna go there?" Rhys asked and you shook your head, Rhys' other friends were not the crowd you would want to party with. Especially not while you currently want to get drunk as quick as possible.

"Let's go to that club with the rich old guys. Everyone wanted a piece of you the last time we went." You said and Rhys visibly shuddered at the memory of old men subtly feeling him up.

"They did buy lots of expensive drinks for us... I'll tell Vaughn."

***

"Hey there, sweetheart. What do you take?" An older gentleman asked, leaning over the counter and giving you a smile.

"The drink that is the most expensive and has the most alcohol." You said and the bartender gave you a knowing smile.

"You heard the girl." The man said, smiling at the bartender and nodding.

Atlas was the definition disgusting. Despite the luxury furniture and expensive alcohol, it was riddled with creeps who flashed their cash in hopes of taking you home. You played this game all too well, getting drunk off expensive booze and never leaving with anyone. The bartender and the bouncer were well aware of your motives and often intervened once the victim of the night gets too aggressive or handsy. 

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a club like this. There's no flashy lights, loud music or drugs." He asked and you giggled, thanking the bartender for the drink as she placed in front of you. The old man paid and you gave her a smile.

"I like the crowd here better, much more...experienced when talking to me." You said, playing with his silk tie and smiling.

"Well, I'm experienced in other places too..."

"I bet you are."

"Excuse me, there's a gentleman that is asking for you." The bartender said, pointing down the bar and you tense up, seeing Jack sitting at the opposite side of the bar, sloshing his whiskey in his cup.

"Tell him, she's busy." The old man at your side said, wrapping an arm around your waist and you laughed.

You pushed his arm off of your waist, taking your drink and walking over to him. Your palms were sweating, the imprint of your hand marking your glass. You smiled at him and placed your drink down before sitting on the stool next to him.

"You're a little young to be hanging out in this club." He said and you laughed, taking a sip of your drink and shrugging.

"I can say the same for you, Mr. Lawerance."

"I like the atmosphere, quiet enough for you to think, but crowded enough to not feel like you're in a hole in the wall."

"I like expensive drinks and not paying for them." You said, smiling as you took another sip of your drink.

Jack smiled at you and you felt back for blowing him off. It felt more normal talking to him now that you knew his secret identity, but you wanted to keep things professional.

"You come here often?" 

"Not really, about once a month when things are too much for me. It's kind of hard scamming people out of their money if you do it too often. And thanks for getting me away from that guys, he got really touchy after one drink."  

"Well, when you're finished with that, I'll be happy to buy you a drink. I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"Thanks! It's actually just a cherry juice and a shot of vodka that Mr. Old Guy paid two hundred dollars for."

"Con artist cam girl, bringing men to their knees while they pay you. Dangerous."

You smiled and looked at Rhys who was flirting it up with a group of old guys. He sat in the middle of them, legs draped over one man's lap and a bright pink drink in his hands. A modern renaissance painting if you had to describe it. Vaughn sat with an off the clock bartender one of the corner booths.

"You should try to act like your boyfriend, he's really seducing those guys." 

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend. And he always says how he hates when old guys touch him."

"He looks like he's enjoying himself. So, is everything okay with you? You said you only come here when things get too much."

"Life stuff, you know the deal. I'm stressed with finals coming up, cam drama. I'm glad money isn't a huge problem right now."

"Cam drama? What is that? Did someone tell you that it's your fault they didn't get off?"

"I wish it was that simple. I need a better set up because viewership has gone down over the last few weeks. There's one viewer who is saving me and making up for the losses, but I'm scared that they'll get bored of me. I've been saving up money from my monthly income and putting it into my 'camming fund' to get a whole revamped set, better camera, more toys to spice things up. But I don't have nearly enough money to get a better camera and decent toys..." 

"Jack! It's weird seeing you in a place like this." Rhys said, giving him a high five and wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

"I could say the same thing for all of you." Jack laughed as Vaughn joined you.

The glares from the old men that Rhys was previously hanging on made you laugh.

"I had one drink!" You said and he smiled at you, nodding to the door.

"I made them mad, so we have to go," Rhys said and you apologized to Jack before running off.

You laughed as you got into Rhys' car. You picked your phone up as it buzzed smiling as you read the notification. 

_< Hey, Princess. I feel bad that you're not feeling well, here's some money so you can buy _ _yourself_ _something_ _pretty_ _._

_> Thank you, but I shouldn't _ _accep_ _t this! I actually just got scared during the show and I wanted to stop._

_< Did I do something to make you uncomfortable? You can always tell me to stop if I push any of your limits._

_> I started thinking about school things and stress just came over me. I'll send the money_ _back when I get home!_

_< Don't! I want you to buy a sexy little outfit and if you want, a pretty new toy to use when we have our next _ _show._

_> Alright! I'll send you a picture when I get them! _

"What did he say?" Vaughn asked, leaning over and trying to read it over your shoulder.

"He sent me money for a new outfit and toy. Conveniently after I tell Jack, I need more money to buy things. I can't believe what my life has become."

"It's like one of those stupid porn plots. Teacher and student, you guys are just in the weird intro." Vaughn laughed and you smiled.

"Yeah, but the only thing getting fucked in my situation is my morals."

 �


	4. Matching Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into Jack's brother... his twin brother and you fall for Jack a little harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back (ish)!! I've been crying a whole lot, but I'm back with another chapter!!�things are actually going to be better in the next chapter I promise

_Thursday_...

After the weekend and your realization that your favorite teacher was your number 1 fan, you felt strangely comfortable during your shows. He was still giving you lots of cash and you were happy to send him pictures as a thank you. 

"It's hard to believe there are only two weeks left of class and I still have half of the original class line up at this point," Jack said, writing  _Finals!_ Across the board in a red marker.

There were a few audible sighs and Jack smiled, shaking his head and writing out an outline of what needed to be known for the test. You copied everything, taping your pencil against your cheek staring at the board while it slowly filled with concepts and vocabulary that were unfamiliar. 

"You need to know all of this, any questions." You looked around, nobody raised their hand. Jack sat down and you stared down at what you copied, drawing a little star next to the majority of the list.

You smiled at Jack and he motioned you over to his desk. 

"You confused. You were watching me like I was writing in a different language." Jack said and you nodded, going back to grab your notebook and showing it to him.

"I don't remember talking about any of this." 

"That's because we never did. Most of these things that are found in the codes we've worked on, I can show you an example of them if you want. We can go over everything from top to bottom, we have three classes left so we should be able to get through all over the material." Jack said and you nodded.

"We can sit here or at your desk." He said and you took your notebook back, nodding towards your desk. 

You sat down with Jack at your desk, sitting close enough that your knees touched and you started thing about what Vaughn said.  _Bad porn plot._  You thought of scenarios that could happen to get to that porn status. Would you be the one to start the actions? Trailing your hand over his thigh, rubbing him over his smooth dress pants, looking in his eyes as innocently as you could. You felt like Jack would start it, dragging his hand up your thigh, his finger would ghost over the thin material of your panties. You squeezed your legs together, shaking your head as you're focused on the things Jack was pulling up on his laptop.

You spent nearly two hours sitting with Jack, the class emptied and you were still caught up with him teaching you an entire weeks' worth of concepts. Your mind kept wandering to Jack, different scenes playing out in your head. Your breath hitched as he patted your thigh, his hand warm against your skin. 

"If you want to stop, we can do this tomorrow." 

"I...I, uh... yeah. This is a lot of information, I just kinda spacing out. See you tomorrow, Mr. Lawrence." You said, picking up your books and giving him a wave before leaving.

***

You put out a notification that your show would be later since you needed to run some errands, but it would happen. There were a few replies saying that they couldn't wait and you felt disappointed that Jack didn't reply. 

"Alright, food shopping is the worst thing to do with you. You pick up everything and put it into the car." You said, watching as Rhys grabbed three different kinds of granola bars and drop it into the car.

"I like trying new things. I'm broadening my tastes." Rhys said, smiling as you pushed the cart down the aisle.

 You pulled Rhys' arm, dragging him away from the cereal like he was a child. You dropped his arm when you saw Jack approaching you, you bit your lip, the tattoo circling his wrist confirming your theory. You looked at Rhys who nodded and pushed you forward.

"Mr. Lawrence!" You walked up to him and he smiled at you, looking a bit lost.

"Hey, I was thinking that we could go get a drink tomorrow after class since I had to leave so fast on Saturday." You said and he laughed.

"Oh, uh... You must want Jack. I'm Tim, his twin brother." He held his hand out and you introduced yourself to him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your shopping. I'll ask Jack tomorrow." You said, letting Rhys introduce himself.

You waited for a few minutes before leaving Rhys to finish up the rest of your shopping. He was gone for almost twenty minutes, meeting you at the check out with a goofy grin as he proudly showed you a little slip of paper.

"If you hook up with Jack, it's gonna be great."

"Why?"

"I was talking to Tim and well, he gave me his number. I told him that he can tag along with us tomorrow."

You rolled your eyes and handed the cashier your card and exchanging a few formalities. Rhys was the most outgoing among your trio, even you as a camgirl had a hard time putting yourself out there when it came to talking to people face to face. You were out of the market and into the car, the entire time, Rhys wouldn't shut up about Tim. 

"Put everything away for me, Rhys. I have to start my show!" You said, running to your room and pulling your pants off, turning on your cam and sitting on your bed. There were already people in the room.

"Hey, guys! Sorry for the late show, but I got a few new toys that I bought today. So, you can look forward to those in future shows." You said, smiling as you read the names of the users in the room. You didn't see  _Computer_Daddy_  on the list and felt a little disappointed.

"Let me just message this guy first..." You said, opening up your messages

< Hey! I don't see you in the room, are you gonna watch the show tonight?

A few minutes passed, you tried not to sound upset while you talked to the rest of the crowd.

> My brother is in town and I don't want him to find out that I'm a camgirl's biggest tipper. Here's the money I would have tipped you.

He sent you a thousand dollars, the little dot turning from green to red after. You put on your cam girl act and smiled at your cam.

"I've been having a bad day, I need to relieve some stress." You said, quickly stripping and biting your lip as you closed your eyes. You thought about Jack, his hand on your thigh, the way he called you princess. You wanted more. 

_Friday..._

"Hey, Mr. Lawrence! I met your brother yesterday at the market, he looks exactly like you." You said, sitting at your seat where he was already set up.

"Yeah, being identical twins makes that happen. It's great when I don't want to come to school and he can fill in for me." Jack said, handing you a sheet of the outline with explanations for everything.

"He had a tattoo though." You said and Jack unbuttoned the cuff of his sleeve and pulled it up.

It was the same tattoo as Daddy's and you smiled, running your finger over the light blue ink and humming softly to yourself.

"Rhys is trying to hook up with him, by the way. We were actually hoping you could come to the club with us tonight since you couldn't buy me a drink at that Old Guy bar. Tim is coming, so you can watch as Rhys tries to grind against his long noodle body against him."

"Sure, that sounds like a fun time," Jack said and you smiled, turning your attention to the outline he gave you.

"I also have this...." He said, handing you a copy of the code that was color coded to match the outline.

"Oh cool! Thanks, this is a lot better than my notes." 

"I made it last night because I felt that I was confusing you."

You smiled as his phone rang and he excused himself to ask it. You grabbed your phone to tell Rhys that Jack was coming tonight.

You < Jack is coming with us tonight!!

You < Rhys, don't get sloppy drunk too fast!!

Rhys > Sloppy drunk?? I would never!!

Rhys >ALRIGHT  IT WAS ONE TIME

You < It was my birthday, Vaughn's birthday, Fi's birthday, and don't forget about August's house party last month.  

Rhys > FINE! Just please don't bring that up again with Tim.

You < So, is Tim gonna be hanging out in our apartment??? 

Rhys > Maybe?? I hope so lol

You < I got to go!!!

You put your phone down as Jack came back and smiled at him, the goofy grin on his face was priceless.

"So, your friend, Rhys. He's an eager kid, Tim just called about how he's going to bring him over right now." 

"Rhys hasn't got laid in a long time, I don't blame him. Plus, Tim was eying him up when we saw him in the market." You said and Jack laughed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing one of his large hand down his face. 

"I guess tonight is going to be a family introduction rather than you buying me drinks." You said and Jack nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for updates about me/my dog/etc: [no-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com/)


	5. Welcome to the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting tipsy and making dreams come true�

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumbass got sick because I went to school so I wrote this all in my Nyquil induced high.

>Hey! My new toys and outfit came in, wanna see?

<Of course! I'd love �to see, Princess. 

You smiled and turned on your cam, smiling as you posed as innocently as you could in the black lingerie you bought. Once you were satisfied, you turn the timer on and take a few pictures, sending the best ones to Jack.

< God, you are so hot, Princess. Let me see those toys you bought.

>Wanna watch me use them?

< I would love to watch you, but I'm not in a place where I can freely jerk myself off to your hot moans.

You read the words and you felt your stomach tighten as you imagined Jack saying that to you. You took a few pictures of the pretty glass wand you bought, it was named 'Princess' and you thought it was fitting to buy with Jack's money. You sent it to Jack and placed it on your nightstand, sure that it would soon become your favorite toy.

< That's cute, Princess. Have you used it yet?

> Nope! I'm waiting so you can watch me use it

< You're such a good girl for Daddy, aren't you, Princess? Do you have any plans tonight?

> Yeah, my best friend is introducing me to his new boyfriend. We're going out for drinks

< Bring the toy with you, Princess. Send Daddy a video of you playing with yourself in the bar, alright?

< I have to go, Princess. But I'm looking forward to watching you 

You bit your lip and put the wand into the little sleeve it came with and placed it into your bag. You took off the lingerie and changed into a flattering black velvet dress and slipped on a simple pair of black pumps. You looked at yourself in the full mirror, smiling as you gave yourself approval.

You > Rhyssss

Rhys < We are on our way!! You better look hot too because Jack dressed up nice!!

You took a picture of your outfit and sent it to Rhys for his approval.

Rhys < Yes!! You look so good!!

You > What is jack wearing???

Rhys < Black jeans, nice pressed white button down. Black blazer that screams, I'm old and respectable.

Rhys < Jack is dad material tbh. You better get on that before somebody else does

You > I'm trying!! 

Rhys < Come down now, we're like 2 minutes away

You grabbed your bag and walked outside, locking up and smiling at as a silver minivan pulled up and jack waved at you.

"You had to pick me up when I look this cute in the dad-mobile?" You joked, opening the passenger's side and getting in.

"Yeah, my sports car only has two seats. I'll pick you up in it one day." Jack said, patting your knee and driving. 

You laughed along to the small talk, shifting in your seat as you thought about how you just posed in lingerie for Jack not more than an hour ago. He parked in front of a small bar, the neon sign already glowing in the fading sunlight. You smiled as Jack killed the engine and he got out, jogging over to your side and opening the door for you. 

"Such a gentleman." You said, taking his hand and stepping out.

"A princess deserves the best." He said, winking at you and leading you into the bar.

You sat down at a booth, Rhys and Jack going up to order your drinks. Tim awkwardly shifted in his seat, smiling at you and looking away.

“You look really good.” He finally said and you smiled, his voice was slightly higher than Jack’s, but you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between if they were walking down the street.

"Thanks, you look good too." You said, smiling as he let out a disbelieving chuckle.

“Rhys told me this is something you’d like Strawberry lemonade with vodka.” Jack said, setting the pink drink down in front of you and you nodded.

“It looks good.” You said, stirring it and watching as the lumpy strawberry syrup clouded the drink before taking a sip.

You let out and approving moan, nodded as you nudged the glass towards Rhys to try. 

“That’s so good. I can probably drink that exclusively for the rest of my life.”  You said and Rhys nodded in agreement.

You were glad that Rhys decided on going to a bar instead of a club. The booth was small, you were sitting thigh to thigh with Jack, it was intimate. 

“So, Rhys was telling me about your business and how you wanted to expand with better camera and lighting. I was telling him that I could help out with that, I have a studio set up that I’d be happy to let you use.” Tim said and you gave Rhys a look but smiled excitedly.

“Tim went to an expensive art school to be told he can, in fact, take pictures.” Jack joked and Tim groaned, obviously embarrassed of his twin.

“Hey, I mean, I’m going to an expensive business school even though I am running a business.” Rhys quipped and you shook your head, the first conversation you were having was about you being a camgirl. 

You grabbed your bag and scooted out of the booth.

“I’m gonna run to the bathroom, so don’t talk about anything interesting.” You said, heading to the bathroom.

It was a single person room, which you were thankful for. A mirror covered one whole wall and you blushed as you pulled the wand out and set your phone up on the sink. 

“I have to be quick, Daddy. I don’t want to get interrupted.” You said, pulling you panties off and letting them dangle from your ankle as you put a foot up on the metal handrail.

You gave the wand a few licks, giggling as you rubbed the cool glass against your clit. You let out a soft moan, holding the rail as you teased yourself. The glass was cool and smooth against your heated skin. You fucked yourself fast, the thought of Jack and getting caught made it all the more thrilling. You let out a gasp, pulling your leg down and squeezing your hand between your legs. You smiled at your camera, licking the wand clean before you stopped it. You rushed to clean yourself up, taking your panties off and putting yourself back together. You came out of the bathroom, waiting until you were sitting back down to send the video. Jack's phone buzzed and he checked it, looking at you and squeezing your thigh.

“So, we were talking about whether or not Rhys should become a cam boy. He has a cute ass and loads of guys would love to watch him.” Tim said and Rhys groaned, shaking his head.

You made a face and shook your head.

“No thanks, but I rather not have to see Rhys face on the same cam site as me.” 

“That would be weird…” Tim said and you laughed, finishing your drink and leaning against Jack’s shoulder.

“You guys would look cute together,” Rhys said, smiling as he pointed to you and Jack.

There was an awkward silence as you scooted away from Jack and blushed. 

“Soo…,” Rhys said, trying to break the tension that he caused.

“I’m gonna get another drink. Do you guys want anything?” You piped up, taking your glass and standing.

They all declined in unison and you walked to the bar. You requested another drink and mentally cursed Rhys for speaking. As much as you wanted Jack, you also knew that it would put his job and your place at the university in jeopardy. 

"Hey Princess, can you get me a beer?" Jack said, patting your hip before walking to the bathroom.

You ordered a beer, taking the drinks back to the table and smiling at Rhys. He looked like he was starstruck, leaning on his elbow and smiling at Tim. 

"I never gave you an answer about the camera, but I would love to use them. Are you staying in town for long?" You said and Tim seemed to snap out of his loving gaze directed towards Rhys.

"I...I'm moving back here. I missed being around Jack, he's the only family I have left so I'm here to stay."

"Oh, my... Tim, you should join the team!" Rhys said excitedly, looking at you with a smile.

"I mean, that would be great. Rhys manages me, Vaughn manages the money, you can manage production. I mean, that is if you are okay seeing me naked." You said and Tim laughed, nodding his head and sighing.

"That sounds like a fun gig. You should get Jack in on it too, he's the computer nerd. He can build you a badass website and manage cybersecurity." Tim added and you nearly choked on your drink.

"That would be a great idea, but Jack is faculty member and I don't think that's allowed." Rhys said, winking at you as if he was saving you.

"I don't think the school would care, Jack runs the show up at Hyperion. He's like a puppet master and everyone has to go through him." 

Jack came back and you nudged his beer towards him, looking up at him and then back at Rhys, who also looked confused.

"What's up?" He finally said and you shrugged, playing dumb with him.

"Nothing. Tim just told us that you run Hyperion and I don't think you look the part." 

**

"Yo, Jack. You mind if I stay the night with Tim?" Rhys asked as he drove your house.

Rhys was drunk, not sloppy drunk, but slurred words and a slight sway drunk. He was cuddled up to Tim in the back seat and you couldn't help but feel a little abandoned when he asked.

"Oh.. I guess, I'll call Vaughn to come over tonight." You said, taking out your phone and you could feel Jack glancing down at you.

"The little one is your boyfriend or just a fuck buddy?" He asked and you snorted with laughter.

"No, gross. I just... I don't like being home alone and if Rhys is staying at your place..."

"You can stay at my place too. It's big enough for all of us." Jack said and you blushed, looking out the window to trying to hide your face.

"It's like a sleepover..." Rhys cooed from the back seat, leaning against Tim and playing with his jacket.

“I just have to make a quick stop, then we'll go home." Jack said and you leaned back in your seat, watching as the neon signs outside warmed his face with an artificial glow. 

He pulled up to a 24-hour department store and looked in the back before he settled his gaze on you. The bright light from the store front made the shadows sharp against his face and you gave him a lazy smile.

"Wanna come with me?" He asked, grabbing his wallet from the console and you nodded.

You got out of the car, shivering as the cool night air quickly consumed your body until goosebumps rose on your skin. You followed Jack in, speeding up and grabbing his arm as a people approached you. You were still in the shady part of town and you were a bit tipsy. If something happened, the police wouldn't hesitate to put the blame on you so you stuck with Jack.

"Mmm... thinking about getting' someone into your bed?" You hummed, watching as he scanned the extensive shelf of various condoms.

"They're for Tim and Rhys." He said, the blush that tinted his cheek was adorable and you wanted to keep pressing him. You watched as he picked up a box and leaned over his shoulder to read the box.

"Ooooh. So are you and Tim identical in  _every_ way?" You asked and you could feel Jack tense up,

“Stop, Princess.” He breathed out and you let out a giggle.

“I’m just teasing you. I  _know_  that you fit those.” You whisper, your lips brushing against his neck.

“Go get some ice cream. Cookie dough and whatever you like.” He finally said, his voice wavering.

“I don’t wanna leave you. We can get it together.” You said, grabbing a basket from the edge of the aisle and letting Jack drop the box into it.

He grabbed another box and put it in quickly, not looking at you as he did so.

“Latex-free, ultra thin.” You said, putting the box back and grabbing another box and replacing it.

“Do you think they’ll need lube?” Jack asked and you nodded, moving over to look at the various lubricants they had.

“Silicone-based…no. Water-based!” You said grabbing two bottles and tossing them into the basket.

“Look at this one. Warming for her.” Jack laughed, pointing to a bright red bottle and you rolled your eyes.

 “It burns. I tried it once and had to recover for two weeks.” You said, following Jack to the frozen foods section for the ice cream.

**

Rhys was in Tim's room and you laid in the bed of the spare room, staring at the ceiling and sighing. You got up and slipped out of the room, careful not to push the door to save yourself from making a loud creak. It was late, the light from the kitchen the only light to guide you as you quietly made your way to Jack's room. His door was cracked open, his face was illuminated by his tablet, and you cleared your throat to catch his attention.

"Come in." He answered and you pushed open his door, closing it and squinting as he turned on his light.

"Hey. I can't sleep." You said, playing with the hem of the shirt he gave you to wear to sleep.

He motioned you to come over and you climbed onto his bed, letting him pull you close, resting your head against his chest. His heart was beating fast, you could feel it against your cheek.

"Me neither. I was checking my emails and trying to catch up with it all." He sighed, his talking making his chest rumble slightly.

"How do you afford this place, Jack? It's the most expensive apartment in the state." You asked and he chuckled, the action making his chest rumble.

"I work as a professor and as the head of cybersecurity for Hyperion. And I also hold the position of head of cybersecurity over at Atlas Tech." 

"Jack, can we talk about... you know. You being Daddy." You said, the words falling from your lips without hesitation.

"If you want me to stop watching, I will." 

"No, I... I don't understand why. Like what did you choose me to throw thousands of dollars at?"

"Look, I don't know why. It was sudden, you know. I was looking at porn, I found a video and recognized your face. I fell in love with the idea of being with you and I felt like giving you money would make you love me." 

"I want to be with you, Jack. I've wanted that for a long time." You admitted, blushing as he smirked at you.

You sat up, fumbling with the hem of the shirt before you pulled it over your head. You bite your bottom lip, holding back the whimpers that threatened to come out as Jack gently reached out to touch you. You moved closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pressing your lips against his. You felt dizzy from his touch; large hands warm against your hips, calloused fingertips drawing pictures against your soft skin, his lips were soft and warm against your own. You delt like you were going to melt into his touch, your skin felt unbearably hot and your heart seemed to tighten in your chest as you pulled away. You started at him for a few moments, his mismatched eyes were unreadable as your reached up to caress his cheek.

"I want you, Daddy." You whispered and he grinned, hands pulling you close as he flipped you over, hovering over you with a smug smirk.

"I'll take care of you, Princess." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is just gonna be smut bc school made me hate my life and I need it lol
> 
> My tumblr: [no-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com/)


	6. Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words came out in the heat of moment.

You never thought that you would be comfortable calling anyone Daddy in bed. Now, you were laying back against Jack's pillows, hand in his hair, chanting the word out because it was the only thing your mind could make sense of.  Jack came up, his chin shining in the dim light from the nightstand, leaving wet kisses against your inner thigh and chuckling.

"I've wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you, Princess." Jack said, his breath hot against your skin and you shivered.

"Daddy... I need more." You breathed out, running your hand through his hair and smiling at him lazily.

"Let me explore, Princess. I promise that you'll get a treat, don't worry."

You giggled, moaning as Jack gently traces patterns into your thigh, moving closer and stopping. You shifted slightly, gasping as he pushed his finger into you, thumb circling your clit slowly. His finger was thicker than your own and the sudden fullness made your legs twitch.

"Tell me if it hurts or you don't like how it feels." Jack said, licking your thigh and you nodded.

His finger slightly curled and that sent you over the edge, hand tightening in his hair as your back arched and your legs shook. You took a few deep breaths, smoothing down Jack's hair and laughing. He moved back up, kissing a trail up your body before sucking a hickey onto your collarbone for kissing your gently. 

"I didn't think I was going to cum so fast." You said, opening your mouth and letting Jack slip his finger into it, suck it clean and smiling at him as he pulled it out, the slick pop was obscene.

"Do you want to do that again, Princess?" 

"Yes...please, Daddy." You breathed out, spreading your legs again and smiling at him.

"Want to go all the way? Or just get back on my face?" Jack asked and you laughed, kissing the corner of his mouth and trailing them down his jaw, sucking a mark just behind his ear.

"I need you, Daddy. Please..." You whispered and Jack chuckled against your shoulder, kissing you a few times before rolling away and grabbing the box of condoms that he put into the nightstand.

You watched as Jack quickly opened everything, rolling the condom on like it was second nature. It was honestly fascinating to watch – he knew what was doing unlike the random hookups with guys that didn't know what they were doing, he was taking his time and putting you first.

"God, I've wanted you for so long." Jack mumbled, kissing everywhere could possibly could.

You giggled as Jack wrapped his arms around your waist, rolling over so you were settled comfortably on his chest. 

"You take control, Princess. You know how you like things and I want you feel good." Jack said, rubbing his hands over your hips.

You gasped as Jack helped guide you, thrusting gently against you and you brace your hands against the headboard. You felt uncomfortably full and need a moment to adjust to him.

"God... you're a lot bigger than my toys." You laughed, breathless as you slowly sank further onto him, slowly becoming flush with his hips. You leaned over and kiss him, letting your lips linger together for a moment and you felt scared. Jack stared up at you, reaching up and caressing your cheek.

"You look beautiful, Princess." He mumbled and you sat back, looking around and biting your bottom lip.

"This is weird... I don't know what to do..." You started, looking at Jack and he sat up, caressing your back.

"Are you okay?" He asked and you nodded, rubbing your hands over his shoulder and kissing him again.

"I want this to be real, Jack." You mumbled and Jack kissed your shoulder, practically nuzzling against your neck.

"I promise it is, Princess." 

You nodded and rolled your hips, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and kissing him softly, sighing happily as Jack started to thrust up. You buried your face against his neck, making little noises in the back of your throat. At this point, you were a little confused about what just happened. Suddenly you felt vulnerable, the desperate need for Jack to verify that this was more than just a one-night stand felt unnecessary and you wished that you didn't ask him. He was gentle; each kiss he placed against your shoulder made you feel strange and you felt out of place in this situation.

"I'm close, Princess."  Jack grunted, breaking you out of your thoughts.

You giggled, kissing his neck and catching his bottom lip between your teeth. He groaned, tensing up as his hips gave a few more stuttering thrusts. He held you close, kissing your neck and his ragged breaths cooled your sweaty skin.

“Fuck… I love you…” He mumbled, licking at the marks he left on your skin.

You were unsure about how to react to that. He pulled out, kissing your neck softly and running his fingers in small circles against your hips. You pulled away, giving him a kiss before standing up, legs shaking as you did so.

“That was amazing, but I’m tired. I’m gonna clean up and we can get to sleep.” You said, running your hand through his hair and kissing his forehead.

“Use my bathroom, it's the door on the left." Jack said, nodding towards the opposite wall.

You quickly walked into the bathroom, locking the door and immediately pacing around. Things felt off, you couldn't wrap your head around those three little words that Jack had muttered to you.  _I love you_. You didn't know why he said it to you, did he mean it? Was it just a slip of his tongue? You looked in the mirror, shiny trails cutting against you skin. 

"Are you okay, Princess? You've been in there for a while." Jack asked, heavy knocks startling you out of your head.

You wiped your tears, opening the door and faking a smile. Jack took immediate notice and brought a large hand up to your cheek, stroking at the wet streaks against your skin.

"What happened? Did I do something? Did I hurt you?" He asked and you shook your head, looking away from his concerned eyes.

"You...you just said...nothing. I'm just overreacting." You said and Jack kissed your forehead.

"You can talk to me. If you need aftercare, I’d be happy to make you hot chocolate or tea and just cuddle with you. " Jack said, kissing your cheek and smiling at you.

“I just… I never really had an experience like that before. I’ve hooked up with people but I kinda want you to be my boyfriend.” You said, blushing and burying your face in his neck to hide your embarrassment.

“I’ll be your boyfriend if you want that. Anything you want, I’ll do it for you.” Jack said, rubbing your back.

You pulled away, smiling at Jack and giggling in uncertainty. You followed him into the bedroom, climbing onto his bed and watching as he rummaged through his dresser and pulled out a pair of brief, tossing them at you.

"These should fit you. Do you want a shirt?" 

"This is fine. Come here." You smiled, opening up the blanket and making a noise in the back of your throat as Jack climbed into bed, kissing you and nipping at your bottom lip.

***

"Princess, I made breakfast. Wake up before Rhys eats it all." Jack said and your groaned, stretching out and rubbing your eyes.

"Can I have a shirt?" You asked, sitting up and kicking the blanket off.

You got up and headed to the bathroom to wash up, smiling at the pink toothbrush left out for you. Jack came in, handing you a shirt and placing a kiss on your shoulder.

"If you need anything, just ask Princess. Daddy is more than happy to provide it for you." 

"Thank you, Daddy. I'll remember that." Jack gave you a final kiss on the shoulder, patting your hip and leaving you to wash up.

You quickly washed up, dressing in the oversized Hyperion Staff shirt. You walked out, blushing as Rhys made eye contact with you and gave you thumbs up. He was going to ask for details, that you knew for sure.

"Morning!" Tim said, the smile on his face honestly made you happy.

"Good morning." You said, taking the plate of food Jack put on the table for you.

"So, you and Jack, huh." Rhys said with a smirk, sipping his coffee as he looked at your expectantly.

"Yes. I mean, I was planning on waiting it out, but I... I couldn't." You stuttered, not sure what made you rush into this, but you were going to tell Rhys that. Not yet.

"Was he good? Did he make you see stars?" Rhys asked, leaning on his arm and smiling at you.

"He told me he loved me and he ate me out." You said, sipping on your coffee.

"Wait... he did what?"

"Ate me out, you know like got between my legs and..." 

"You don't need to tell me the details of his tongue rubbing up against you, I’m more focused on that little detail before that. He loves you?”

“Yeah. I had a bit of a freak out and asked him if it was real and we kinda just fucked slowly and he said it. I…I really like him and I froze up.” 

“Well, I don’t think Jack minds that you didn’t say it back. He looks so happy.” 

You looked up and watched as Jack and Tim started to pull things out of the spare room. 

“Jack wanted to set up a room for your videos. Tim is staying with him and they both are really excited to help you make videos. Jack said he'll be your sponsor and buy you toys, costumes and props. He's swimming in cash, which is weird because he's a professor." Rhys said, the huge smile he got when Tim came in made you feel happy. 

"So, Jack and I were talking about how we can set up the room for your videos and I thought you should have control over that. I was thinking we paint the bed frame white and have white sheets, so if you wear dark lingerie it will be a nice contrast and if you wear something light, you'll look innocent." Tim said, leaning over Rhys chair and picking at the bacon on his plate.

"I like that idea, we can put those pretty string lights up and it can be cute. You're the photographer though, so you probably can make better choices than me." You said, trying to hid your smile as Tim kissed Rhys' cheek and your friend broke out in a fit of giggles. 

"I'm going to head out with Jack to get paint. Text me if you get an idea of things to get." Tim said and you gave him a salute, sipping your coffee as Rhys tried to compose himself.

Jack came in and gave you a kiss goodbye, leaving you and Rhys alone in the apartment.

"Oh my god, you and Tim are so freaking cute!" You finally said, making Rhys groan and cover his face.

"Look at us, Rhys. Best friends since we little and then we grew up to date twins. We never could outdo each other." 

"Jack is a lot richer than Tim, so you out did me there." Rhys said and you shrugged, standing up and gathering the plates and clearing off the table.

"I have to ask him about that, I need to know if he's like a drug trafficker."  

"Last night, I asked Tim what he meant by Jack ran the school and he kinda does run it. He was hired as a cybersecurity intern and he was so good at fixing all their problems that they put him as head of cybersecurity. They pay him a lot of money and they won't fire him because he can take the whole system offline." 

"That's hot in a nerd kind of way." You laughed, sitting on the counter and picking your phone off the counter where it was charging last night. You scrolled through your notifications, answering the few texts your received and pulling up your cam messages, reading through the tip notes and answering them. Rhys came over and watched what you were doing, placing a hand on your thigh and absently petting your leg.

"Look, I know that Jack is rich and hot, but if he does anything that you don' t want to do. You better drop his ass before I find out." Rhys said and you hummed in response, looking up at him and handing him your phone.

"I don't think we'll get to the point now, just got an email from the administration." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around even though I update like twice a week then disappear!!!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	7. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get in trouble and have a power trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is GROSS and I hate it, but the next chapter is basically just sex so enjoy I guess???

_Immediate_ _Disciplinary_ _Action Required_  

_As it has come to our attention, you are violating Student C_ _ode 22.3.1_ _(Inappropriate_ _Relations with Faculty). Your presence is required for a disciplinary hearing this coming_ _Monday in the boardroom._

You looked at the email, knocking on the heavy oak doors that lead to the Disciplinary Board Room. A mousy old woman opened the door, nodding and letting you past her before closing the door, the loud thud making you flinch. You felt like you were under a microscope, the old men sitting at behind the heavy wooden table looked at you like you were an animal as you sat down in the bright yellow cushioned chair. 

"Do you know why you are here?" One asked, his voice nasally and irritating. 

"I got an email and a letter that called me here." You answered, pulling your uniform skirt down and trying to hide your legs. 

"We were notified by another student that you and a faculty member are in a relationship, which violates Student Code 22.3.1. The student was unwilling to name the faculty member, so will you please alert them that they're needed here now." The man and you nodded, taking out your phone and calling Jack. 

 _"Hey, Princess. You really can't get enough, can you?"_ Jack teased and you sighed. 

"Uh... I'm in trouble and so are you, so you are needed in the disciplinary boardroom."  

 _"Shit. Okay, give me five minutes."_  

"He'll be here in a few." You said, putting your phone down and giving them an awkward smile. 

The wait seemed to stretch on forever, your fingertips numb from drumming them against the arm of the chair. The door opened and you didn't look back, the reactions from the board were now uncomfortable and almost scared. 

"What are you being punished for, Princess?" Jack asked, flopping into the chair next to you and smiling at the board. 

"For inappropriate relations with faculty. But we can just...um, remove the offense and nothing will happen." The man said and Jack laughed. 

"Wait, what?" You asked, confused as the directors scribbled out their notes. 

"Well, when they hired me I told them I made my own contract and I made it that I was not a part of the faculty so I could screw around with whoever. All the people in this town are students or professors so I had to let myself live, you know? Anyways, you aren't going to be punished by them for us." Jack said, standing up and patting your shoulder. 

You waited until he walked out and the whole room noticeable changed. It seemed that everyone was holding their breath when he walked in and they let it out once he left.  

"Sweetheart, Jack is a great guy and he practically runs the school so we won't bother you again." The old woman said and you laughed, shaking your head in disbelief. 

"How does he run the school?" 

"He provides us with the cybersecurity and he's the most sought out after programmer in the country. To keep him here, we play by his rules." The woman answered, shrugging and waving you off. 

"Alright..." You gathered your things, leaving the room as quickly as possible.  

You're practically running out of the building, your bag slamming against your back uncomfortably, but you couldn't be bothered to adjust it. You felt weird. Jack was essentially the boss of everyone, even though he held the title of head of cybersecurity and professor. You froze, seeing him waiting by his car, waving you over. 

"You plan on running all the way back to your apartment?" Jack teased as you slowed down, walking towards him without looking up. 

"No, I'm just... embarrassed." You said, shaking your head when he tried to lift your chin to face him. 

"Of me?" 

Yes, your mind answered, but you stayed silent.  

"Look at me, Princess," Jack said and you looked up against your better judgment, "Why are you embarrassed by me?" 

"I don't know. Because you're the boss and they probably think that I'm going to take advantage of that."  

Jack just laughed, pulling you into a hug, his body was warm against yours and you didn't realize how cold it actually was. You let your bag fall onto the sidewalk, wrapping your arms around him and mumbling an apology against his shirt.  

"Rhys is still at my place, do you want to stay there or go home?" Jack asked and you shrugged, pulling away and laughing at how stupid you felt. 

"Home, I guess. I'll tell Vaughn to come over since I have to help with the reports." You said and Jack nodded, opening the passenger's side up and picking up your bag. 

** 

"Vaughn." You groaned, pressing your head against your pillow as he patted your back to comfort you. 

"What am I supposed to do? Like he's really nice and it seems like you like him, I don't see a problem that he's in charge of the University. You both are hitting it off from what Rhys and you've been telling me." 

You turned your head, smiling as he shrugged at you and you laughed. It didn't help that both of your best friends weren't too experienced in the relationship department. You rolled over, sitting up and leaning against your headboard staring at the ceiling. 

"So, are you going to cam still? He's like... paying for your tuition and everything, do you really need to do it?" Vaughn asked and you sighed, thinking about it for a moment and nodding. 

"Yeah, camming has become like therapy for me. Having people be willing to pay to see my naked body has really boosted my confidence and I finally feel okay in my body." You said and Vaughn smiled, placing a kiss on your arm and nodding. 

"I'm happy that you feel that way." He hummed and you wrapped an arm around him, the entire day kind of blurring away as you talked.  

"I miss when things were not complicated though. I might be more confident, but shit, my family disowned me and I can’t go home without people whispering about me." You admitted and Vaughn hugged you tighter.  

You never told anyone about the first time you went home after you started camming. It was the neighbor's fifteen-year-old son who knew first, then he told his friends, the friends got caught and the parents found out. Pretty soon your naked body was being shared across the town, people making comments about how the mousy girl with too big clothes was a whore. Your parents stopped inviting you over, out of shame or disappointment, that you didn't know but you did know that you weren't welcomed in their house anymore. Rhys' mom was still nice, sending you both care packages every few weeks and sending you messages when any big events happened. Yet, she was an outlier in your town; people who you grew up with - neighbors, classmates, teachers, even old partners – looked at you with disgust, muttering about how you didn't have any respect for yourself anymore. 

"Screw them all. They are acting like they are saints while they obviously had sex before, the kid who found you was obviously searching for something. You're an adult woman and you are so damn pretty, you don't need the old people in your life to dictate what you do. You're making money while making yourself feel good. They're the suckers for looking down on that." Vaughn said and you nodded in agreement.  

"I mean, look at us, we are successful and we are hot. Vaughn, we are basically entrepreneurs and we are awesome! I'm getting both me and Rhys through school. "  

"Hell yeah! We should celebrate!" 

You both got off your bed and you changed out of your uniform and into one of the black dresses that you had saved for special occasions. Vaughn's pep talk inspired you to do something a little wilder than you were used to, but you knew that you were taking this business venture to heart. You called up Rhys' and you could hear the grogginess in his voice and you could tell he was probably sleeping. 

"Rhys! Vaughn and I are going old guy baiting, wanna come?"  

"Are you serious?! Like right now?" You could hear the panic in his voice and you just hummed in response. 

"Yeah, I'll get ready." He answered and you could hear him talking to Tim from the line. 

"We'll pick you at Jack's!"  

*** 

"You're the one with the baiting little twink, right?" One guy asked, approaching you as you made small talk with the bartender. 

"Is it really baiting if you had no chance with him, to begin with?" You quipped, turning around and smiling sweetly at him. 

"You should watch how to talk to people, sweetheart. That pretty mouth has better uses than being a bitch." He laughed and you rolled your eyes. 

"Look, I don't want to talk to you. Neither does my friends, so maybe you should just take a hint and leave us alone."  

"That's a lot of talk for a dumb little girl that can't even pay for her own drinks." 

"She's paying for a five-hundred-dollar bottle of champagne and she just tipped me a thousand dollars. She's actually liked her and you're not. Please move along before I call security." The bartender said and the old man huffed, walking away while you smiled. 

The bartender was a guy from one of Rhys' classes; he was a jerk but he knew when to be helpful.  

"Thanks, Hugo." You said, reaching over and tucking another hundred into his apron. 

"Keep the money. I hate these assholes and since you actually paid for your things upfront, I'm gonna make sure that you aren't bothered. Enjoy the champagne." He handed you the bill back and you gave him a salute as you grabbed the bottle. 

You walked over to the booth where the guys were, placing the bottle down and sitting down next to Vaughn. Rhys pulled the cork, the loud pop making everyone look in your direction. Hugo came over with flutes, placing them down and pouring the cream-colored liquid into each and you thanked him. 

"Five-hundred-dollar champagne, protection from these creeps. Looks like you took the Princess name to heart." Rhys said, raising his glass and you tipped your glass towards him, the soft clink making you smile. 

"I'm going to call Jack, his class is almost over," Tim said, slipping away and you smiled, letting the cold liquid bubble down your throat. 

"Rhys, your new nickname is the baiting little twink, by the way." You said, sipping your drink and leaning against Vaughn's shoulder and smiling at him. 

"I like that. I'll put it on a collar." Rhys said, smiling at Tim as he caught the tail end of the conversation and his eyes widened. 

"Jack is coming by, so save some for him, " Tim said, sitting next to Rhys and throwing his arm around Rhys and kissing his jaw, "And don't being up collars unless you seriously want one."  

Rhys made a little noise and sunk back into the booth, face brightening. You laughed and Rhys stuck is tongue at you, an adorable gesture that made you and Vaughn both let out a unanimous  _aww_ _._  A few of the old men that you hit on for free watching you from the tables, probably mumbling about how you were too loud. You felt Vaughn's warm hand on your thigh and you leaned over, resting your head against his shoulder. 

"They're staring at us." He mumbled and you shrugged. 

"We don't need to leech anymore. They're sad that they know that they never had a chance with us, to begin with." You answered, earning a chuckle from Rhys and Tim. 

"And here comes the reason they don't have a chance with you." Rhys hummed, nodding towards the door and you got up, greeting Jack with a kiss. Your lips lingered for a moment and you could feel your cheeks heating up as the knowledge that everyone was probably watching the little display. Jack smiled and kissed you again, his hand brushing your cheek and his tongue dipping into your mouth. You made a little noise in surprise, pulling back and leading him to the table. 

"You guys can be a little less gross with the PDA. You'd hate it if me and Rhys made out like that." Tim said, filling another flute up and handing it to Jack. 

"Honestly, you are Rhys making out sounds really hot." You said and Jack chuckled, letting you and Vaughn scoot over before taking the seat next to you. 

"Anyways, why are we celebrating?" Jack asked, swallowing down the light champagne and humming in approval. 

"I'm hot and I have money." You answered, kissing his jaw and giggling. 

"And we all kind of said a bit 'screw you' to our families that now hate us because of the camming business. We finally let them go." Vaughn said and you and Rhys raised your half-empty glasses to that. 

"And we made great new friends and business partners with the both of you. Onto bigger, greater things." Rhys said, filling your glasses up and you all clinked your glasses together.  

You felt good, powerful even, between the champagne and the fact that you now had a seat at the bar of the big leagues, you felt unstoppable. You wanted to capitalize on the business, move past the basic cam shows to do something more fun.  

"Jack, wanna join me for my show tonight? Pretend that you catch me, punish me, fuck me. We'll make a lot of tips." You said and Rhys practically choked, but Jack just smiled around his glass. 

"Sounds like a plan, baby girl." He agreed, a little too calm. 

   
 


	8. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going great, until you ruin everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow a chapter!!! i made it sad bc i love being sad :)))))))

It was all planned out, the entrance fee bumped up a few bucks to make sure only a select few of loyal customers would watch, Jack would come in pretending to be home early from work and catches you. It was elaborate for a cam show, but you also had another camera set up for your first video.

"Hey guys. The entrance fee is a bit higher because I'm starting a video site on the side and I kind of wanted to get a test run and I'm going to give you all a copy of the show for being my test subjects." You said, reading the chat and replying to the few messages of how excited they were for a clip store.

Rhys was behind the camera, setting it up so you were visible in the frame. 

"My roommate is helping me set up so if you hear talking, it's from him." 

_Is he willing to fuck you? I would love to see you get dominated_

"He has a boyfriend, sadly. You should have said something before and we could have made it work." You said and Rhys shook his head, the pink tint that crept up his cheeks making up smile.

"It's all set up, have fun." Rhys said, leaving you and you waved to him, pulling out your glass wand and smiling at the camera shyly.

"Alright, have fun at work!" You called out, making sure to keep up the appearance of being alone. 

You laid back, shimmying out of your shorts and biting you lip, spreading your legs open and rubbing the cold glass against your panties. You giggled, teasing the crowd by pulling your panties gently so they could see the growing wetness against the material.

“Look at how wet I already am.” You say, pushing the material to the side, letting your fingers swirl around your clit. The noises were obscene, but they only spurred you on. 

“Who wants me to use this pretty new wand? A lovely viewer bought it for me.” You said, holding the wand up and making a show of dragging your tongue over it.

You smiled as the tips rolled in, desperate messages about how hot you were filling the chat. You pushed your panties off, your phone buzzing to signal that Jack was coming up. You bit your lip, slipping the toy further until you were filled, thrusting it and letting out a loud moan. 

"Fuck... I'm gonna cum for you." You moaned, gasping as your door opened.

"Hey Prin- oh shit!" Jack cursed, your legs snapping closed, the toy still settled nicely inside you. A wave of comments asking about what happened made you smile, Jack coming over and leaning over to see your computer.

"I'm in the middle of a show..." You mumbled, letting Jack push your legs open, his finger warm as he gently rubbed your clit.

"I can see that, Princess. I told you though, no touching yourself tonight." Jack said, rubbing your thigh and pulling out his glasses to read the chat.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to try my new toy out for them.” You curled in on yourself, pressing against Jack like a cat.

The tips rolled in, messages of  _punish her_ and  _fuck her_  making Jack smile. 

“Looks like your chat wants you to get punished. Spanking and edging are my favorite punishments for her, she cannot hold an orgasm off without being a mess.” Jack said, pulling away and you made a noise in protest.

“They like that idea, Princess. Get on your knees and show everyone that cute ass.” 

You complied, turning around and bending over slightly, you whined as he pulled the wand out before licking it clean. You thought about muting the tip noises because it seemed like it was chiming nonstop since Jack came. You moaned as Jack wrapped an arm around you, his hand resting on your ass as he bent you over, spreading you for the camera. It felt humiliating, you could feel how wet you were and it was practically dripping down your legs.

“Princess, you’re fucking soaked.” Jack whistled, dragging his finger against your slit before pressing his finger into you until the first knuckle.

You wanted more, but you knew that he was going along with his dominant role and will follow through with his edging promise. You were lost in your thoughts, yelping as his hand came down hard against your ass, a dull, warm glow spreading through your flesh. His hand snaked down, cupping your clit with two fingers, gently pressing down so with each spank you got just the tiniest bit of friction. The noises that you were making seemed to make the crowd happy, the tip chime never stopping, money to encourage Jack to keep going.

“Princess, you took your spanking so well. Should I go easier on her? Should I let her cum?” He looked at the chat and his fingers pressed harder against your clit, tight circles making you figure out that the chat was in your favor tonight.

“They said you can cum, Babygirl. But I’m going to make you cum over and over until your body is shaking and you can’t form words beside my name.”

“I trust that you will.” You giggled, sitting up and kissing him, making a show of dragging your tongues over each others, his fingers still working over your clit. You wanted more, pulling away and bending over again, you grabbed the wand from where he left it on the bed, falling forward so your ass you in the air and you could slip the wand back in.

“Let me…” Jack swatted your hand away, pushing the toy in fully, pulling it out slowly.

“Fuck me, Daddy. Please…” You whimpered, locking eyes with Jack and you could tell that something in him snapped, he wasn’t following his act anymore. The wand was tossed away, hishands pulling you up and his mouth attacking at your neck, sucking marks into your skin.

“Take that shirt off, Princess.” He said, voice lowered as he rushed to undo his pants.

You didn’t realize how it looked to the viewers until now, Jack dressed up with a very professional dress shirt and tie while you were half naked, now fully so. He pushed his pants down just far enough to pull his already hard cock out. You paused, staring at it and you couldn’t help but feel like you needed to please Jack. You shifted, giving him a soft kiss before you leaned down, one hand wrapping around the base of his cock and your tongue swirling at the head.

“Fuck, Princess.” Jack’s hand tangled in your hair, holding you in place as you started to take him little by little into your mouth. 

The past few nights spent with him, you didn’t really take the time to explore his body the same way he did to you. You didn’t anticipate just how big Jack actually was until your mouth was stretched uncomfortably around him and you were barely halfway down his length.

“Isn’t she such a good girl?” Jack muttered and he thrusted up gently, making you cough before pulling away.

“Get in position, Princess. Daddy will make you feel so good.” Jack smoothed down your hair and you smiled, bending over and looking at the chat, unable to read it from where you were. You were vaguely aware of the tip noise going off, it happening so often that it became background noise. You got back up and muted it.

“If he’s gonna make me scream, I want you all to hear it.” You said, yelping as Jack gave you another spank as you got into position.

You wanted to yell at him to just move already, but it felt good just him rubbing his thumb over your slit, pressing gently against your clit. You were whimpering, a sound that probably wasn’t attractive, but you couldn’t help it. 

“You ready, Princess?” Jack asked, positioning himself and waiting for your nod of approval.

He was filling you, over and over, fingers rubbing lazily at your clit. It was overwhelming, your mind clouded over with pleasure – unable to focus, unable to do anything besides moan out Jack's names over and over. It wasn't until JAck's fingers were digging painfully into your hips, hips snapping forward at a frantic and sloppy pace that you felt it come undone. You came with a strangled moan, burying your face against the bed, bunching the sheets up and practically crying as Jack thoroughly fucked you through it.

"Fuck, Princess. Can I cum inside you?" Jack asked and you mindlessly nodded, your mind fuzzy and body becoming slack. Jack gave a few more hard thrusts, hands tightening into a bruising hold as he came, the situation registering but you were entirely too fucked to care.

"Shit..." Jack cursed, pulling out and you felt his cum starting to slip out of you, dripping down your thighs slightly. "Do you guys see that? Gave my little Princess a little treat."

"Turn the stream off, I... I'm tired." You mumbled, letting your body slip down so you were laying on your stomach.

Jack nodded and turned the stream off, closing your laptop and reaching up to stop recording on the camera. You rolled over onto your back and Rhys came in, the joy on his face overrode his sense of shame of seeing you and Jack naked.

"You just made five grand with that one show. People are begging for more couple streams in the chat.” Rhys said, Tim following after him with his laptop, showing you the earnings for the show. Neither of them seems to mind that you and Jack were still naked, hell, you didn't mind either. You hummed in response, you were too focused on the dull ache between your thighs to care about money or anything like that. It wasn't until Rhys snapped his fingers that you came back to your senses, pushing yourself up and smiling as Tim blushed, his gaze falling away from your naked body, but not before you catch him staring.

"Couple shows. Do you wanna do those with me?" You asked, looking over to Jack."

***

You had a schedule: Monday and Friday were your normal solo shows, Wednesdays were your couple shows with Jack and Sunday was whatever you were feeling but they mostly ended up with Jack. The audience loved it; begging for more shows together despite it losing the fantasy of it being a show just for them – but it was understandable, Jack was a natural performer – muttering dirty little nothing and engaging with the audience in a way that you never could. The semester came and went – finals were just a small road bump that you honestly didn't pay much attention too.

"Congratulations on acing all your finals!" Rhys said, tossing a letter onto your bed – you rolled your eyes, his words were most likely sarcastic because there was no way that you got a passing grade on any of your exams. You picked up the letter, scanning for the words that you were being kicked out of school but Rhys wasn't being sarcastic, it was a letter congratulating you for "academic excellence" for acing all your finals with the highest scores in three of your six classes. There was a nagging feeling in the back of your mind,  _maybe this was Jack's doing_. 

"Jack probably just pulled the numbers, I didn't study for any of them and I was borderline failing the three classes I got the highest score in." You said, crumpling up the paper and throwing it in the general direction of the garbage can. Rhys nodded, sitting down at the edge of your bed and you leaned over to kiss his shoulder.

"I love you, Rhys." You mumbled, smiling as he turned to face you, helping you to move into his lap.

"I always thought that I would end up with you. Jack and Tim kind of ruined that dream." You laughed, brushing his hair out of his face. 

"Do you love him?" Rhys asked and you froze up, looking at Rhys with a sad smile – shaking your head. 

_No._  

You loved the idea of Jack – the whole taboo of professor and student, the idea of him being some kind of forbidden thing that you shouldn't touch – that what you loved. But everything else – he was too willing to drop money on anything you wanted and, while it was nice, it wasn't a relationship that you wanted. You wanted the yelling, the fights about what to eat and what to watch, the indecision of what you would be doing. There was none of that and now, with the semester at an end and Jack not being your teacher anymore, the novelty had faded. He was a sugar daddy at most; friend with benefits at very least. You looked at Rhys, biting your bottom lip and leaning into him, your lips touching for a second – hesitantly at first, but soon Rhys had arms wrapped around you, hips rutting up gently as you pressed against him. You knew it was wrong – both you and Rhys were in relationships, but it made sense in your mind and it must have made sense to him too.

"Hey Rhys!" Rhys quickly let you go, tensing up as Tim stood at your open door – bottom lips quivering, mouth opening and closing as if was going to say something but the words were failing him. 

"Tim... I'm sorry this is all my fault." You said, getting off Rhys lap and you could feel your heart racing. You just ruined everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [No-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please leave a comment to tell me what you like and you don't like, I want to improve my writing and feedback is great!


End file.
